The Day the FF7 character's came to stay over
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: Okay, now I have the fourth chapter up. *Updated* It's kind of short. Hojo's in this one.
1. "Eggomania and Fruity Licious"

"The Day the FF7 characters came to stay"  
  
  
"Breakfast War!"  
  
  
6:30 a.m.  
  
Lady K: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz...  
  
Voice: Hey. K. Are you awake?  
  
Lady K: ZZZZZ...5 more minutes mom...zzzz....  
  
Voice: Yo' Wake up.  
  
Lady K: But mom...I'm almost done beating ruby weapon...Zzzzzz  
  
Voice: ^^;; ....what do we do now, Cait?.  
  
Voice#3: Leave it to me. WAKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
A loud voice boomed in my ear causing me to fall out of bed.  
  
Lady K: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.....I DID MY HOME WORK MR. ELLIOT! *looks on her bed and see's Cait Sith holding a mega phone.*  
  
Cait Sith: Time to wake up, sleepy head. You are gonna be late for school.  
  
Lady K: _ .....This must be a dream.  
  
Barret: Yo' this ain't no dream. You come down and eat a'lright. *leaves*  
  
Cait Sith: Yeah....there's pancakes and juice, and cereal....  
  
Lady K: _ I 'know' this is just a 'bad' dream. This will be the last time, I play FF7 while eating twinkies with whip cream for a mid-night snack.  
  
Cait Sith: Twinkies? Where? *runs off*  
  
Lady K: _; I better go take a shower and then maybe I'll wake up.  
  
6:45 Dining room  
  
Walks out of bathroom and down stairs, wearing a school uniform.  
  
Lady K: *grumbles* God! Why did the school have to pass that stupid rule for wearing a school uniform? Mom! You here.  
  
Mom: Yep. In the dining room, Brittany.  
  
Takes one step and trips and falls on her face.  
  
Lady K: _* .....ow....  
  
RedXII: Watch where you steping. You nearly fell on me.  
  
Mom: Watch out for the cat, dear.  
  
Lady K: We don't own a cat.  
  
Mom: Oh? Well, watch out for the dog. ^-^  
  
Lady K: _  
  
Sees Aeris, Tifa, and Barret sitting at the table eating with her mom.  
  
Lady K: _" What the....  
  
Aeris: Mornin' sleepy head. ^-^  
  
Tifa: Hi! Lady Kisaragi. Want some pancakes or maybe an ego? ^^  
  
Lady K: You can just call me, Brittany or whatever and I'll have an Ego waffel. Mom? Where did they come from?  
  
Mom: Don't know. I woke up and they were just hear. SO, I decided to make breakfast, since they were hungry. ^-^  
  
Brittany: I don't even want to know.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Brittany: _ What the hell was that?  
  
Just then Cait Sith, runs out of the kitchen on top of his moggle.  
  
Brittany: Reeve, er...Cait Sith?  
  
Cait Sith: Lady Kisaragi or Brittany? I think you need to go to the kitchen. Sephiroth and Cloud are fighting, along with Cid and Yuffie.  
  
Brittany: Why are they fighting this time?  
  
Cait Sith: Well, uh Cid and Yuffie are fighting over a box of 'Fruity Pebbles', and Cloud and Sephiroth are fighting over the last Ego Waffle.  
  
Brittany: _;; Oh, boy. I better go stop them. *leaves*  
  
Mom: Oh, look. I told ya' that we had a cat. ^-^  
  
7:01 Kitchen *Ego War*  
  
Sephiroth: Let....go.  
  
Cloud: No....you let go!  
  
Sephiroth: Let go my Ego!  
  
Cloud: No, you let go 'my' Ego!  
  
Yuffie: *whines* Come on, Cid.  
  
Cid: No &*%%$*ing way, Yuffie! This is the last fruity pebbles. And I be damn if I give them to you!  
  
Yuffie: The last bowl is mine! You old fart!  
  
Brittany:*walks in* What's going on in here?  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud are pulling on each other's hair and Yuffie and Cid were fighting on the floor for the box of cereal.  
  
Everyone: Nothing. ^-^;;  
  
Brittany: _ It doesnt't look like nothing. You nearly destroyed my kitchen. Who started this?  
  
Yuffie&Cid: Cid! Yuffie!  
  
Cloud&Sephiroth: Sephiroth! Cloud!  
  
Both: No, I didn't!  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth, won't let go my Ego!  
  
Sephiroth: No way! It's mine. Puppet!  
  
Brittany: I better decide who get's it before you destroy my kitchen.  
  
Sephiroth:*looks deeply into Brittany's eye* I should get it....right? You know I should.  
  
Brittany:*dazed by his eyes* Uh....yes. You should.  
  
Cloud: That's no fair. You're using your freaky powers! *smacks Brittany on the head* Snaps out of it!  
  
Brittany:*wakes up* Huh? ..Ow...that hurts. What happened?  
  
Sephiroth: Hahahahaha....I got the last Ego now! *disapears*  
  
Cloud: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.....He took my EGO!  
  
Brittany: ^^;; Uh.....you can have mine Cloud. If Sephiroth hasn't took it yet.  
  
Cloud:*happily* YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..... ^O^  
  
Brittany: _ Oh, man look at this mess. Hey, Cid. Any chance you can fix my stove?  
  
Cid:*forgets about cereal and Yuffie* #&$^@#* yeah. I am the best mechanic in the world!  
  
Brittany: Great. Where's Yuffie?  
  
Cid:*looks around* Look's like the brat gave up. Now, back to that cereal.  
  
Cid plops down in a chair and takes the cereal and starts to pour it into the bowl.  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
................  
  
.................  
  
.........................nothing....  
  
Cid: What the @#&@^#?  
  
Yuffie: Mmm...that was sooo...good.  
  
Cid: ......  
  
Yuffie was in the corner with and empty cereal bowl.  
  
Cid: You....  
  
Brittany: Uh, Cid, I think you should try counting to ten or something.  
  
Cid: 1......2.....  
  
Yuffie: That was so....yummy.  
  
Cid: 4......5......  
  
Yuffie: Too bad you didn't get any.  
  
Cid: 10!!! YOU LITTLE #&@(#$^@(#$%^@)!@^#^!@&! I'LL )*(@&#^@#ING KILL YOU!  
  
Cid chased Yuffie out of the kitchen and out of the house.  
  
Yuffie: What are you so mad about? There's still some milk left in it. You can have that.  
  
Brittany: ^-^;; It's going to be a long day. 


	2. "The Yellow Dragon"

"The Yellow Dragon"  
  
7:10  
  
Crazy Lyrics:(brother) Hey sis.  
  
Brittany: Yeah?  
  
Crazy Lyrics: Did you know there's a cat doing arobic's in the living room, on this stuffed mog thing?  
  
Brittany: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Crazy Lyrics: Oh. Just wanted to let you know. ^^  
  
Voice: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Crazy Lyrics: What was that?  
  
Brittany: I don't know. As long, as it's not Sephiroth and Cloud fighting over an Eggo waffle.  
  
Outside 7:15  
  
Vincent is hiding in a tree with two small kids around it, holding nerf bats.  
  
Kids: Hahahahaha....he's funny.  
  
Crazy Lyrics: Reshun? Shemar? What are you two doing out here?  
  
Vincent: (Screams) KEEP THEM AWAY!!  
  
Brittany: _;; What the hell? What are you doing in a tree?  
  
Vincent:(draws death penalty) Trying to escape those little monsters!! Stand back so I can shoot them. T_T  
  
Brittany: Vincent don't you dare shoot my little brothers! They are very sweet.  
  
Crazy Lyrics: Hmmm...you know that's not a bad idea *gets poped up side the head* Ow....Okay it's not a good idea.  
  
Brittany:(annoyed) Come on down, Vincent. Nothing 'bad' is gonna happend.  
  
Vincent:(sniffs) Do....you mean it?  
  
Brittany:(cross fingers behind back) Absolutely. ^-^  
  
Vincent: Well....(happily)...okay.  
  
As soon, as Vincent climbs down the tree to the bottom, Brittany's little brothers start beating the crap out of him with the nerf bats.  
  
Vincent:(crys) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH T_T  
  
Crazy Lyrics: I thought you said nothing 'bad' was gonna happen.  
  
Brittany: I did. I had my fingers crossed when I said it. Besides, I said nothing 'bad' was going to happen. I didn't say nothing 'bad' was going to happen to 'him.' ^^  
  
Crazy Lyrics: _;  
  
Brittany: What? ^-^;;  
  
7:30 'School Bus'  
  
Brittany: Mom! We're leaving.  
  
Mom: Okay, bye Brittany. Bye Davein. Bye Aeris, Tifa, Cloud, Sephiroth, Yuffie, RedXII, Cid, Mr. Valentine, and Mr. Wallace. Have a nice day.  
  
FF7 Crew: Bye, Mrs. Brittany's Mom! ^_^  
  
Both: _;;  
  
Aeris: Look! Some yellow dragon is coming this way!  
  
Tifa: Where? Oh! Oh! I see it! There it is.  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!!! ToT  
  
Vincent:(whines) Me too!!!!! T.T  
  
Crazy Lyrics: You idiots. That's not a dragon.  
  
Cloud: WAHHHHhHH....(stops crying) It's not?  
  
Brittany: No, it's a school bus. It takes us to school.  
  
Aeris:*dumbfounded* What's a school?  
  
The bus then pulls up and the doors open.  
  
Sephiroth: I heard of them. There like old ruins of the past. I heard it's like a prison where they put kids at....Oh, hell! I'm not getting on that!  
  
Cloud: Me either.  
  
Brittany: Bad news, boys. You're already on it.  
  
Both notice that there on the bus and start to curse.  
  
Students: _  
  
Tifa:(whisper...whisper..Did you notice that we stand out a bit?)  
  
Aeris: (whisper....whisper..I think it's because we're older then them. ^-^)  
  
Tifa: Ohhhhhhh.....  
  
Brittany: We better sit in the back.  
  
Barret and RedXII sit in seat seat together, then Aeris and Tifa, Cloud and Crazy Lyrics (or know as davein), Cid sat with Vincent, and then Sephy and Brittany.  
  
Sephiroth: Sephy?  
  
Brittany: Sure! That's your name from now on.  
  
Sephiroth: I refuse to go by that.  
  
Brittany: Sorry. But I just now changed it so too bad.  
  
Sephy:*looks at his name* .....damn you.  
  
Brittany: ^o^ lol  
  
Sephy: _ I hate you.  
  
Brittany: I love you too, 'Sephy'. ^o^  
  
Cloud:*whispers* Hey Davein. What is school like?  
  
Crazy Lyrics: Well...*gets an evil idea in his head.* The teacher's there are very mean.  
  
Cloud: W-w-what are teachers?  
  
Crazy Lyrics: They're like the bad people who makes kids write and study until their eyes balls fall out and your fingers go numb and fall off too.  
  
Cloud:(crys) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Brittany: DAVEIN!!  
  
Crazy Lyrics:*snickers* Heh...heh...  
  
Aeris: Ack!  
  
Brittany: What's wrong, now?  
  
Tifa:*whispers to Brittany* (whisper...I think they're looking at us.)  
  
Brittany:*rolls eyes* No....really?  
  
Aeris:*nodds* Uh-huh. Just look at them for crying out loud.  
  
Students: o_O  
  
Cloud: WAHHHHHHHHHH....there making scary faces!!  
  
Sephy: You are such a pansy, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Pansy? Atleast, my names not Sephy.  
  
Sephy: Grrrrr....  
  
Brittany: Don't make me come back there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~A/N: Like it. I'm gonna make more. I think I'll add a few author's in this story. Like, K-Chan, Asuka, Monty, and others. ^^ Boy, can't wait till we get to school.~ 


	3. "No news....Is good news?"

"No news....is good news"  
  
  
  
7:45 'Front of school'  
  
K-chan, Asuka, and Monty are standing in front of the school talking on the steps. (I'll just say this the fanfiction school. Yes. Us writers go to school. The horror. Some of them are going to kill me for this. ^-^)  
  
K-chan looks at her 'Digimon' watch.  
  
K-chan: Hey. Wasn't the school bus suppose to be hear already?  
  
Asuka: Yeah, it is. I wonder why it's not here?  
  
Monty: It's probably just late....  
  
Asuka: Oh, my god. Look!  
  
Girls: Huh? O_o  
  
They look and see the bus swerving and windows are clouded. It then parks it self on the curve. The door opens and clouds of smoke pours out. The students run out coughing and gaging.  
  
Students: X_x  
  
K-chan: Or....maybe not. ^^;  
  
Monty: The hell? _;  
  
Yuffie runs off the bus followed by Lady Kisaragi, Crazy Lyrics, Sephy, Cloud, and everyone else.  
  
Yuffie:*coughing* Gawd!....cough...you old fart! Are you crazy?  
  
Brittany: Cid!....cough....cough....what the hell were you thinking? ...cough...cough...Smoking on the bus!?  
  
Tifa: Yeah...cough...  
  
Cid: Not a damn thing.  
  
Cait Sith: _ Figures.  
  
Aeris: Ewwww....now I smell like smoke.  
  
Barret: You ain't the on'ly one.  
  
Asuka: Lady Kisaragi? Do you mind telling us, what happened?  
  
Lady K: Cid....took the liberty of smoking on the bus.  
  
Asuka: _;  
  
Cid: How the ^@&*(#( I was suppose to know the damn windows were stuck?  
  
Vincent: You could have asked.  
  
Cid: F*** you!  
  
K-chan: Hey! Where did they come from? ^^  
  
Lady K: I really wish I knew the answer to that. T-T;;  
  
K-chan: Well, that's not the only strange things that's been happening here.  
  
Lady K: It's not? Then wha--  
  
Monty: Hi, there. ^-^ I'm Monty. Hi there Cait Sith.  
  
Cait Sith: Hiya, Monty. Long time no see.  
  
Cloud: Hey! I didn't know guy's wore skirts too.  
  
Monty: GUY!? I'm a girl!  
  
Cloud: But you have a guy's name. So...you must be a guy. ^_^  
  
Monty: MONTY CAN BE A GIRL AND GUY'S NAME! I'M NOT A GUY!! I'M A GIRL! GIRL! GIRL! GIRL! You dumb blonde!  
  
Cloud: (whisper...I think 'he's' in denial.)  
  
Crazy Lyrics: Cloud....you really need to stop using so much Pert Plus shampoo. I think it's going to your mind.  
  
Lady K: Well, I know you guy's know who they are. Everyone, this is K-Chan (Pseudo-Princess), Asuka of dejimon, and Monty (who is not a guy)  
  
Cloud: Okay, if she's not a guy what is she then? A bishonen?  
  
Monty: If you weren't cute I'd kill you.  
  
Cloud: Thanks. ^_^  
  
Monty: _;  
  
Lady K: I'm glad you guy's aren't freaked out or anything.  
  
K-chan: No we're not. Because other freaky stuff been happening here anyway. Monty here brought the Turks here with her.  
  
Lady K: WHAT!?  
  
Asuka:*nodds* Yep. And Shinra also tagged along. And that's not the half of it.  
  
Monty: Oops. ^o^  
  
Lady K: Oops!? That's all you can say!? Where are they now!?  
  
Monty: I dun know. I told shadow and Reeve to go look for them. But.... they haven't came back.....yet. ^^  
  
Lady K: Great! We don't have time to look for them, because classes start in five minutes. Okay, here's the plan. Crazy Lyrics, you and K-chan take Barret, Cid, and Vincent with you. Monty, you and Asuka got Cait Sith, Yuffie, and RedXII. And I'll take Sephy, Aeris, and Tifa. Well, I very well can't let Cloud wonder around here by himself, so Crazy Lyrics please look after him. We'll meet up later bye.  
  
Crazy Lyrics: Great. Now, we're stuck with tall dark and demented, a Mr.T wannabe, the blonde-haired harlot, and Nicotine Guy. Just great.  
  
K-chan: Well, it can't get any worse.  
  
Cloud: Uh, guys?  
  
Crazy Lyrics: Yeah?  
  
Cloud:*teary eyed*....I need to go to the bathroom. T~T  
  
Crazy Lyrics: You were saying?  
  
K-chan:*sweatdrop* _;;  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
8:25 'No news is good news'  
  
  
Aeris: Wow. So this is what a class room is like.  
  
Sephy: I though it would be bigger.  
  
Tifa: Uh, what are we suppose to be doing now?  
  
Brittany: We're waiting for the morning announcement's. Yue-chan and Rosie are suppose to be doing the school news this morning. Look, it's about to come on.  
  
One of the students turn on the tv.  
  
TV: "Hi there all you student, teachers, and all the fine ladies at school. ^^  
  
Lady K: Oh, SHIT!!  
  
Aeris: Oh, look Reno's on TV! ^-^  
  
Sephy: How, did that ass get on tv?  
  
Tifa: How come I didn't get to be on tv. ~  
  
Sephy&LadyK: O_o  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
*In another class room*  
  
Asuka: Oh, crap.  
  
Monty: What is it?  
  
Asuka: Look at freakin' tv!  
  
Monty:*looks at tv* Oh, look Reno's on tv. ^o^  
  
Asuka: ^^; Uh, hello? Did you here what I said?  
  
Yuffie: What the hell is that ass Reno doing on TV?  
  
~Reno: Well, as you can see Yue-chan and Rosie won't be able to do the Mornin' News this morning because they're a little...tied up at the moment *camera pans away and shows Yue-chan and Rosie tied up in chairs back to back with gags in there mouths.*~  
  
RedXII: Monty? You do see what's happening don't you? Monty!?  
  
Monty: Doesn't Reno look so cute on TV, ne? ^-^  
  
Everyone: O_o;  
  
Asuka: I'll go stop him. *runs out of class room*  
  
Teacher: Miss wait! You need a...never mind. _ I can't control these kids anymore.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka is running down the hallway when she turns the corner and bumps into Elena of the Turks.  
  
Elena: Ouch.  
  
Asuka: Hey, it's you. WHere's Rude?  
  
Elena: Rude? He went to the tv room to stop Reno and I was on my way there.  
  
Asuka: Well, that makes both of us come on.  
  
Elena and Asuka take off down the hallway.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Reno: Now, that I'm done with all those boring annoucements. It says, here I'm suppose to read a short fanfic to ya. Well, I took the liberty of writing a 'lemon fanfic', so prepare your selves.  
  
*Classroom*  
  
Aeris: What's a lemon?  
  
Tifa: It's what you make with lemonade. Duh.  
  
Aeris: Ohhhhhhhhh......  
  
Lady K:*pulling hair* Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh. My. GOD!  
  
Sephy:*laughing out loud* Oh, man! Oh, man! Reno is in DEEP, DEEP SHIT!! Hahahahahahaa....  
hahahahahahahah  
  
The students are blankly staring at the tv and the teacher is taking out his inhaler and is breathing very DEEPLY.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Reno: Now, after she pulls off his pants, she then bends down and....  
  
Asuka: GET HIM!  
  
Elena: YAHHH!!  
  
Rude and Elena then tackle him to the ground and the camera tilts over a bit. Muffled voices could be heard. Asuka then holds up a sign that says stand by.  
  
Asuka: Our daily news program has been canceled due to technical difficulties. Please stand by. ^-^;  
  
*Back in the other class room*  
  
Girl: Was....that part of the news? _  
  
Boy: I....really don't think so. ^^  
  
Lady K:*literally pulling hair* Why? WHY? Why is this happening? ToT *crys on Tifa shoulder*  
  
Aeris: Is she gonna be all right?  
  
Tifa: I really don't think so?  
  
Sephy:*still laughing* Hahahahahahahahah....I...I think I'm gonna kill over. Hahahahahaha...  
hahahaha.....  
  
Girls: ^^; We're glad 'your' enjoying it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~A/N: Oh, man what a crazy chapter, ne? Looks like that isn't the worse of our troubles.....  
yet? Aren't I so evil?~ 


	4. "Home Economics and Evil Gerbils" ^o^

"Home Economics and Evil gerbils" ^o^  
  
  
9:30 'Rude Awakening'  
  
  
Lady K: ~_~  
  
Aeris: Lady Kisaragi.....are you awake? *waves a hand in front of her face* Helllooooo....in there.  
  
Lady K: -_- '......'  
  
Sephy: Was that an answer?  
  
Aeris: (whisper...how long is she gonna stay like that?)  
  
Tifa: I don't know. I guess she's still dramatized.  
  
Aeris: This is almost as worse that author's block.  
  
Sephy: I feel a little sorry for her.  
  
Aeris: You do? How sweet. ^o^  
  
Sephy: ....I said a 'little'.  
  
Tifa: _ *mumble* Jerk.  
  
Lady K: -_-;  
  
Aeris: Can't you do anything?  
  
Sephy: What do you want me to do?  
  
Aeris: I don't know. Use your powers or something. Look at her.  
  
Lady K: O_o  
  
Tifa: I think it's getting worse.  
  
Aeris: Let's trying poking her.  
  
Both: Poking her?  
  
Aeris:*shruggs* It might work.  
  
Tifa: Well, lets give it a try.  
  
Lady K: -_-....*poke*...-_-;;...*poke*...^~^;....*poke*....~;...  
  
Tifa: This isn't working. All she's doing is making faces and...Aeris?  
  
Lady K: *poke*....~_~...*poke*...~  
  
Tifa: Aeris! Will you quit poking her!?  
  
Aeris: Oops, sorry. I got carried away. ^^  
  
Tifa: Sephiroth, can't you do anything!?  
  
Sephy: Well, I can't use my powers but I'll use the next best thing.  
  
Aeris: And that is....  
  
*Splash*  
  
Lady K: WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M DROWNING AND I CAN'T SWIM!!! AUTHOR OVERBOARD!! MAN ALL BATTLE STATIONS!! AUTHORS AND CHILDREN FIRST!! ICEBERG OFF THE PORT BOW!! ABANDON SHIP!!  
  
All: _;;  
  
Tifa: Water? You poured water on her! That's the next best thing!?  
  
Sephy: What? It woke her up didn't it?  
  
Tifa: _  
  
Aeris: Are you all right, now?  
  
Lady K: .....Yeah, I was just in shock. That's all. ~ '.......'  
  
Tifa: What's wrong now?  
  
Lady K: Why am I wet?  
  
Sephy: ^^;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
9:40 'Chemistry Lab'  
  
  
Vincent: Where's Cloud?  
  
K-chan: He went with Crazy Lyrics and them to the gym. That was before he ran off crying (again), after Crazy Lyrics told him about the evil gerbils that live in the school.  
  
Vincent:*scary thought* T-there are?  
  
K-chan: NO!  
  
Vincent: Good. *sighs in relief* Tell me...what does science have to do with fanfiction school?  
  
K-chan:*shrugs* I don't know. I guess....it helps us writes better. If were like writing one of those sci-fi fics or something.  
  
Vincent: Oh. Then why--  
  
???: VINCENT!!  
  
Vincent: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MONSTER!!  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around him.  
  
???: I'm no monster silly.  
  
Vincent: Fine. You're a weird crazy girl that have lached on to me and is now crushing my insides and cutting off my air supply.  
  
???: You're so cute. ^-^  
  
Vincent: Eep!  
  
K-chan: Karuri-chan?  
  
Karuri-chan: Oh, hi K-chan. ^o^ *dreamy eyed* Hi Vincent.  
  
Vincent: *gulp* ^~^  
  
Knowing Shadows: Geez Karuri-chan, give the guy some air.  
  
K-chan: Uh, Vincent this is K-chan and Knowing shadows. (whispers....Karuri-chan is a little crazy, but she's very sweet.)  
  
Vincent:*trying to breath* Oh....that's....good to....know....Ahhh. ToT  
  
Knowing Shadows: I feel sorry for you.  
  
Vincent: Why's that?  
  
Knowing Shadows: Once she laches on, there's no way she going to let go.  
  
Vincent: T_T Can I shoot her?  
  
K-chan: No. But Karuri-chan you're not in this class.  
  
Karuri-chan: I know. But once I heard Vincent was in here I rushed right over. Isn't that great, ne? ^_^  
  
All: ^^;  
  
Knowing Shadows: Hey, do you know we have a sub?  
  
K-chan: We do? What happened to the other chemistry teacher, Mr. Elliot?  
  
Knowing Shadows: I dun know. He just disappeared. He 'was' here this morning. Let me tell ya' the new sub is kind of weird.  
  
Vincent:*trying to pry Karuri-chan off him* What...uh....does he....ah...look like?  
  
Knowing Shadows: Well--  
  
The door then opened and the sub-teacher step through the door.  
  
K-chan: Oh, my god. It's--  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10:00 'Home Ec.'  
  
  
Elena: I luv making cookies. ^o^  
  
Monty: Me too! ^o^  
  
Reno: There's no way I'm gonna eat one of their crack ass cookies.  
  
Rufus: Why the hell are we in this class?  
  
Asuka: To keep you, Reno and the rest of ya out of trouble.  
  
Rufus: I don't believe 'I' Rufus Shinra have been reduce to take...take home economics.  
  
Yuffie: Put a sock in it Dorkus Shinra, we all have to take it.  
  
Rufus: Well, if I have to I want to make rice crispie treats.  
  
Reno: Hell no! I rather bake cookies.  
  
Rufus: Rice Crispie Treats!  
  
Reno: Cookies!  
  
Rufus: Rice Crispie Treats!  
  
Reno: Cookies!  
  
Rufus: Rice Crispie Treats!  
  
All: ^~^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10:15 'Chemistry Lab'  
  
  
All: HOJO!  
  
Hojo: Ahh, I see you come to listen to my lecture on Jenova cells, Mr. Valentine.  
  
Vincent:*angry* HOJO!! YOU BASTARD!! I THOUGHT I FINISHED YOU OFF!!  
  
Hojo: Looks like you were mistaken.  
  
Boy: (whisper....what's going on?)  
  
Girl: (whisper....I really dun know. This is like really freaky)  
  
Vincent: I KILL YOU THIS TIME!! *Tries to reach his gun, but can't since Karuri-chan is still lached on to him* T_T Ahhhhh......curse you.  
  
Knowing S.&K-chan:*sweatdrop* ~;  
  
Hojo: Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Jenova cells are very sensitive. They can be injected into animals and humans. *holds up needle* Who wants to be my ginni pig?  
  
Students:*gulp* ^~^;  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10:30 'Cookie Disaster'  
  
  
Elena: That was fun.  
  
Reno:*tired* Damn. I didn't know cookies were so hard to bake.  
  
Rufus: Dumb ass. That why I said we should make Rice Crispie Treats.  
  
Rude:*sweatdrop*  
  
Yuffie: Gawd, atleast we're done.  
  
Cait Sith: Yeah, I put in enough sugar.  
  
RedXII: I 'bet' you did.  
  
Monty: And flour, brown sugar....  
  
Asuka: And butter, chocolate chips,....  
  
Reno: And salt...  
  
RedXII: Yeah. 3 teaspoons. Should have been enough.  
  
Reno:*nervous* Uh...teaspoons? I didn't know they were teaspoons.  
  
Yuffie: Well, duh. What the hell did you think tsp. stand for?  
  
Everyone glares at Reno.  
  
Reno: Uh....ten square pounds.  
  
Everyone sweatdrop and then looks at the oven that shaking.  
  
Cait Sith: IT'S GONNA BLOW!!  
  
Rufus: OH, SHI--  
  
*BOOM*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10:45 'Attack of the fifteen foot gerbil'  
  
  
The students are inched back against the wall scared to death.  
  
Hojo: SO, no one want's to be my experiment?  
  
Students: X_x  
  
Hojo: Fine. I'll just use this cute gerbil.  
  
K-chan: But you can't do that to a cute innocent gerbil.  
  
Hojo: Do you want to take its place?  
  
K-chan:*sweatdrop* Nevermind.  
  
Grabs gerbil out of cage and sticks needle in it.  
  
Vincent:*still can't reach gun* Damn it.  
  
The gerbil then starts to transform and start growing.  
  
Knowing Shadows: Uhh...shouldn't this be the part where we start running like hell.  
  
K-chan: That's a good idea.  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEECCHHHH.  
  
Students: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The student starts screaming and run out of the room at the site of the 15 foot gerbil.  
  
Vincent:*whining* AHHHHHHHH!! It's an evil gerbil!! K-chan you said there weren't any! T.T  
  
K-chan: So, I was wrong. So, sue me.  
  
Karurui-chan:*love dovey* Well, don't just sit there. Shoot it. Save me, Vincent.  
  
Vincent: Save you? What about me?  
  
K-chan: RUN!!  
  
K-chan and Knowing Shadows make a B-line towards the door.  
  
Vincent: W-w-wait for me! Don't leave here with that gerbil and this girl!!  
  
Vincent runs out of room with Karurui-chan on his back and the gerbil chasing them.  
  
Karurui-chan:*dreamy eyed* My hero.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~A/N: This chapter was kind of short. I was sort of lazy. I added Karuri-chan in here as a request. Obsessed with poor Vincent. (Who wouldn't? I know I would.) I am sooo, evil.~ ^_~ 


End file.
